


Royal Blood

by Mangachan78



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Characters Dead, Devil, F/M, Horror, M/M, Tragedy, Yaoi, ghost - Freeform, obsessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom is upside down now, people are getting killed . As the king becomes sick, his son prince Ichigo . Will do everthing to beat the enemy, even as he has to make a deal with the devil .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DarkIchigoxIchigo fic ! I think there are some few mistakes, so sorry about that ! This plays somehow in 1549, black magic will also be there . 
> 
> So enjoy the fic ! 
> 
> \- Manga-Chan78

The snow covered the kingdom Karakura, as the early winter began . People have gathered wood, while others have to fight for their survival . The days were shorter, and it was difficult to find a place to stay .

" Prince-sama ! " Cried a maid as she tried to stop the young man ." Yes what is it Inoue-san ? " Asked the eldest son of the king, Ichigo Kurosaki the prince of Karakura .

" The king fainted, he wants to see you my prince ."

" Take me to him ." The maid nodded yes, and brings Ichigo to the room of the former queen and king . Which now the room has only the king as his owner, since his mother died last winter of a disease . Would the disease attacked his father now ? " Father ."

" Ichigo .." The mand sounded tired, as he tried to open his eyes . His eyes were tired, and were unfocusd ." My son .."

" Father, you are not .."

" The doctors don't know, it might past right away ."

" But what if it's not ? " Ichigo knew the answer, but he don't want to hear it . " Then you must be on the throne .."

" No ! Father it's not what I meant, what about Yuzu and Karin ? Who will take care of them ? "

" They are strong as their big brother ." Smiled the man weak, Ichigo can's take it no longer . He don't want to hear him or see him like this, as his mother looked at him . Like this as she blew out her last breath ." I have to go father ." The man let Ichigo be, since he knows that he wanted to be alone .

As ichigo walked in the hallways, he saw his sisters . They looked worried and scared ." What's wrong with daddy ? " Asked the youngest Yuzu, who wore a pink dress . While Karin the oldest wore a dark blue dress . But Ichigo noticed the scratches on her hands, from her training to learn swordsmandship .

" Father is a little sick ." Karin and Yuzu looked wide-eyed at him ." It's not the disease mom .."

" The doctors don't know for sure, it's maybe just a cold ."

" What do you mean, they don't know ! They are doctors ! " Yuzu stepped a little away, from her sister as she screamed out her anger ." Karin stop it ." Ichigo commanded her, but Karin shook her head . And ran away from them ." Where are you going ? "

" To father ." Yuzu quickly went after her, as she bid Ichigo a nice day . Ichigo looked after them, and then he also walked away . He could not blame Karin, as she cried her anger out . She's still not over the death of their mother, and she just wanted to feel save . Knowing their father will be back . But ichigo can't let her anger, take control over her . Karin must understand .

" Prince-sama ." Ichigo saw the soldier and long time friend Chad, and the son of his father's right hand Uryu . " What's wrong ? "

" While th eking is sick, he can no longer go to the throne room . And the hear the news of his kingdom . "

" And I have to go ? "

" Yes since you are his heir, and it will be good for you to start now . But you have also give the old king, the news whats happening around . "

Ichigo follows then, as they got their . Not even 5 minutes passed, and they were already far . Talking about business, across the country, the people and their king ." When the king will not be better after winter, you should be crowned Prince-sama ." Told Kuchiki-sama the richest man of the country, next to him is his grandson Byakuya ." Until after the winter ? Give him till the summer, maybe if it gets warmer . He will start getting better ! "

" So we should keep a king, that gets sick every winter ? Maybe he will not survive the next one ." Urahara the doctor of the castle repied ." Maybe it's just a cold ! "

" Can you believe yourself, as you say that ? " Asked the noble lady Yoruichi who stood next to Urahara .

No Ichigo does not believe his own words, but don't anwer her ." Is there anything else we should discuss ? " He asked as long they stop talking about his father .

" Yes there is apparently a murder, in the southern of the village ."

" Murder ? "

" Yes 10 women and 3 men were killed, they were found in an old building . That was used to be cafe, called the ' _La Rose Cafe_ ' "

Ichigo knew the cafe, but only because foreigners have started the cafe . It was even the first most famous and good on business, of the whole town . Many women went there, to get money for having sex with a other . So it was like a black markt, ' _La Rose Cafe_ ' lasted good 7 or 9 years . Before they went back to their own country ." How were they killed ? "

" With a knife we suspected, their hands and feet are gone . Their throat was cut open, so that their heads were half on body . Their eyes are also gone ."

" Find the culprit and let him hang ." Was Ichigo last word ans he turned around, and walked away out of the room . As he walked outside the room, he saw Orihime his maid standing their ." Ah Inoue-san a good day to you ." Smiled ichigo at her, Orihime smiled back as she blushed slightly ." Good day to you too Prince-sama ."

Night fell and Ichigo saw his breath in the darkness of his room, everything was bright blue . But gave a dark shade on the walls, Ichigo turned around in his high thick warm blankets . As he thought of his father, how he lay sick in his bed . Without someone next to him .

" Father ..." Ichigo closed his eyes, and let sleep take over him .


End file.
